


you can have me as you please

by doubledef



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), theres very minimal plot lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef/pseuds/doubledef
Summary: “There aren’t cameras in here, right, baby?” The hand creeping up his thigh made him shiver, and he shook his head hurriedly, which he only half regretted.“I have to work, though. What if someone comes in?”Jinyoung laughed, though he wasn’t mocking. Just knowing. He raised an eyebrow, hand squeezing just to see him jolt, “You say that like you won’t enjoy it. I know you, Im Jaebeom.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 77





	you can have me as you please

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of my buddy's series "come fly, little bird", but it can be read as a stand alone fic  
> enjoy

"I didn't think you'd come.”

"That's the exact same thing I said to you the night after we had sex. Wait- are you  _ quoting _ me?" Jaebeom pouted at Jinyoung's tone, teasing and sarcastic.

"But that's a bar, Nyoungie. This is my workplace. I didn't think you'd go out of your way to come here." He half-resented the mocking 'aww' that Jinyoung made, despite leaning into the hand that caressed his jaw.

Jinyoung hummed, clearly happy with himself. "Well, you're also my boyfriend. I like visiting you and seeing you." Jaebeom resented that, muttering darkly to himself, turning in his chair to get away from his partner. And yes, he still flushed at the title, because not many people got to date a man like Jinyoung. He was fucking lucky.

But, still.

"If you came here to tease me, you can leave. I gotta keep it professional here or my parents'll fire me, or something." That was probably one of the biggest lies he'd ever told, and Jinyoung knew it. It didn't stop the teasing, though.

"Sure, I'll believe you, Jaebeomie." He laughed, hands pulling at Jaebeom's shoulders to turn him back around. "But I bet if I left right now you'd bitch and complain to me over the phone as soon as I did so."

Jaebeom rolled his eyes, but didn’t dig his heels in, instead meeting his boyfriend’s eyes, eventually smiling at the emotion they held.

They stayed there for a while, chatting, Jinyoung perched on top of his desk, watching him work through several documents. It was clear, after half an hour or so, that he was bored. And a bored Jinyoung, he’d come to realise, was a dangerous Jinyoung.

He felt his heart leap when he dropped to his knees all of a sudden, the jolt making him drop his pen onto the desk. Jaebeom would have asked what he was doing, but unfortunately the look in his eyes was more than enough to read his wicked mind.

“Nyoungie…” he warned, though his voice was shaky, nervy. He was anticipating this and Jinyoung absolutely knew it. The curl of his lip said it all.

“There aren’t cameras in here, right, baby?” The hand creeping up his thigh made him shiver, and he shook his head hurriedly, which he only half regretted.

“I have to work, though. What if someone comes in?” 

Jinyoung laughed, though he wasn’t mocking. Just knowing. He raised an eyebrow, hand squeezing just to see him jolt, “You say that like you won’t enjoy it. I know you, Im Jaebeom.” His other hand came up to grip at his mullet, pulling him down so he could murmur against his lips, “You’re a bit of a slut, aren’t you, baby?”

That knocked the breath right out of him, going lightheaded. “God, Jinyoung, please…” he moaned as the hand on his thigh brushed against his dick, feeling the way it twitched from the sensation. It made Jinyoung chuckle deep in his chest, allowing Jaebeom to lean back so he could breathe over his crotch.

"I want to hear you say it." 

Jaebeom choked on another sigh, keening softly, head rolling back. He shuddered as Jinyoung bit his upper thigh, blinking his eyes open a moment. "Nyoungie…" he mumbled.

Jinyoung was never having any of that, he'd noticed. The grip on his hair turned brutal, and the look in his eyes sharpened. "Say it, whore."

"Shit-" The word was high-pitched and needy, his body shaking with the tone. Jaebeom hadn't realised he was into this sort of dirty talk but Jinyoung sure had. "I'm- I'm a slut." It felt good, actually. "I'm your slut, sir." Really good.

The smirk on Jinyoung’s face was predatory. "And what do you want me to do to you, needy bitch?"

His eyes flicked down to where Jinyoung's hand was dangerously close to his dick, which was completely hard by now. The glances did not go unnoticed but Jaebeom had no words to verbalise his thoughts.

"This?" He pressed down softly on Jaebeom's erection, watching as he moaned breathlessly. "Want me to jerk you off, bitch?"

Jaebeom moaned, feeling his thoughts scatter as his hips stuttered forward. His heart lurched as Jinyoung moved closer to his crotch, licking his lips slowly. God, he would be done for if he survived this.

"Or," Jinyoung smirked, "Should I suck you off? What do you want, baby?"

Jaebeom shuddered, lifting a hand so he could bite on his knuckles. "The- the second one. Please,” he said around his fingers.

Jinyoung chuckled. "Such a horny bitch." 

Jaebeom whimpered as he sat back up, fingers reaching for his belt. He unbuckled Jaebeom's slacks without a second thought. Jaebeom could only whimper as the air hit his dick, wet from all the precome leaking from the tip, shuddering at the look on Jinyoung’s face.

He could have passed out when his warm, wet tongue hit the head, mewling in his throat pathetically. Jinyoung cooed before wrapping his thick, sinful lips around the tip, fucking his mouth shallowly around it. Jaebeom’s hands found his hair, which he thankfully allowed. 

“Nn… Nyoungie…” Jaebeom mumbled, shaking as Jinyoung hummed around him. God, he knew how to drive him mad. He wanted to cry when he pulled off, wet lips pulling into a smirk.

“What did you call me, baby?”

Oh,  _ fuck you _ , Park Jinyoung. Jaebeom just wanted to get some fucking work done, but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate when his mind was closing up, seeking the domination Jinyoung so willingly supplied.

So, he let his mouth fall open on a sigh, eyes lidded with pleasure. “Sir, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Jinyoung smiled, too innocent for the position he was in. “Good boy.” And settled back on his cock, mouth  _ too  _ wet, this time. Was he drooling?  _ Shit _ .

Jaebeom had to remove a hand and stuff it in his mouth, worried someone might come in, despite his office being rather soundproof. He could have screamed when Jinyoung let his cock fall from his mouth once more, laughing at him.

“I want to hear you, baby. Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” He blew softly over Jaebeom’s wet cock, making him whimper. “If someone were to come in right now, what would you do?” he said, his voice dropping love. “What if someone’s watching right now? I bet you’d put on a show. Just for them. I don’t mind.”

All Jaebeom could do was moan, body getting hotter and hotter as he went on. Jinyoung squeezed his cock, watching as it leaked more precome. “Maybe next time I should get someone inside when we fuck. Maybe Mark? He could watch through it all, as I spread you open, wide and pretty, ready for my cock.”

“Oh- fuck, please- touch me, just- please," Jaebeom was out of his mind. Jinyoung felt so fucking good, he could barely take it.

Jinyoung smirked, the wet shine of his mouth shining in the artificial light. "You needy thing. Do you want it, slut? Or do you need it?" 

" _ Need _ it, please, sir..." Jaebeom tightened his hold on Jinyoung's hair, making him purr, "I'm your slut, please, I'm only yours- I need it, I'm a horny bitch-"

With a hum, Jinyoung pressed an open mouthed kiss to the head. " _ Good boy _ , Jaebeommie." 

And Jaebeom was lost.

It was so much, the way Jinyoung took him in without a second thought, swallowing around his length instantly.

Jaebeom  _ keened _ .

"Oh- sir, you- shit-" He could barely get any words out, especially not when he heard a knock on his office door.

Wait.

A knock?

Jaebeom's heart leapt into his mouth, eyes flicking to the door. He spotted how alarmed Jinyoung looked from between his thighs. If they were caught, Jaebeom would be in deep, deep shit. Sure, he might be an exhibitionist but this was in his company, which he managed, so it wasn't exactly the time nor place.

"Jaebeom-hyung?" Kim fucking Yugyeom. His whiny, questioning tone pierced right through the door and made Jaebeom’s heart stop.

"Yeah? What's up?" He sure hoped the young man couldn't hear the tremble in his voice, gesturing wildly under his desk so that Jinyoung would get under, out of sight. Why did this feel like one of those shitty porn films he'd watched a million times before?

Oh, because it was, he realised as he felt a pair of warm lips on his cock again, just as Yugyeom opened the door with a warm bright smile. Jaebeom would have felt his chest warm fondly if not for his boyfriend doing sinful things under his desk. So he forced a smile and waited for Yugyeom to take a seat to talk to him.

Fuck, he loved the kid, but he could have killed him. Well, if the notion that they could be caught at any second  _ didn't _ turn him on.

Something about forms, something about renewing a contract for an artist. Jaebeom didn't care, he was more focused on keeping a straight face as Jinyoung kissed his dick softly. God, he was so hard.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Yugyeom's question made him look up from signing something, meeting his concerned gaze. 

Jaebeom forced a smile. "Yeah, just got a little headache. It should clear up soon, though." His dick  _ throbbed _ .

"Ah…” He seemed to buy it, thank  _ God _ . "If it gets worse, make sure to take some advil, okay?"

Jaebeom laughed, agreeing to do so good naturedly, trying not to let the fuzziness overwhelm him as Jinyoung blew over his dick before  _ sinking down. _

Yugyeom left, locking the door when Jaebeom asked, and he waited a solid five, maybe ten seconds before kicking back his seat to reveal his boyfriend choking on his dick. The sight was nearly enough to make him come, whimpering, shoving his hands into Jinyoung's hair as he  _ sucked _ .

He popped off to press a few glossy kisses against the head, smirking as he did so. "Such a dirty little slut, aren't you? So hard just from a little conversation."

Jaebeom keened, hips thrusting weakly towards Jinyoung's mouth. "Yeah-" he breathed, "yeah, I am."

Jinyoung seemed to like that, hands gripping his thighs brutally. "Ah, you're such a good slut. Do you like getting your dick sucked so well? Do you think you deserve it?"

Jaebeom's eyes rolled back into his head, "Yes, yes sir, God, fuck. I like it so much, wish you could fuck me every day. Want you, sir, please, I want to come. So badly."

"Are you my slut, baby?"

"Yes-" he choked, tone raising higher, "I'm yours, all yours, your slut."

Jinyoung hummed, pleased, and continued to do so as he put his pretty, hot, wet mouth back on Jaebeom's cock, the vibrations driving him  _ insane _ . He could barely speak, only strangled moans and whines making their way out of his mouth as Jinyoung brought him closer and closer to the edge.

A hint of teeth drew a high pitched keen from Jaebeom, hands scratching at Jinyoung's scalp. He was trying so hard not to grip too tight because he was a  _ good boy god fucking damn it _ but with the way Jinyoung traced over the thick vein on his underside with his tongue, swallowing around the head, he was gripping tighter and tighter.

He half wondered if the moan he heard (or rather felt) was because Jinyoung was sucking his cock or because of the way Jaebeom was tugging on his hair. He promptly forgot once his boyfriend pulled off to tongue the head.

"Baby, you're being so good to me. Such a good slut." The way he spoke, carefully, voice deep and scratchy with the way he'd been deepthroating made Jaebeom whimper.

"Please," he gasped. "Please let me come, sir." 

Jinyoung smiled, pressing his lips along his shaft, watching as Jaebeom tensed with every touch. His eyes seemed to be telling him to go on. 

Jaebeom choked on another moan, "Yes, please, I want it so bad, I'm such- I'm a slut, your dumb whore, please, please-"

"Fuck," Jinyoung gasped, shuddering. "You're so hot, Jaebeomie." 

Jaebeom could only choke on a whine as he took his cock all the way into his throat, swallowing around the head yet again.

Oh, it was so much. Too much. Jaebeom keened, hips chasing, yet trying to run away from the warmth. 

"Ah, fuck, sir..." He could barely hear himself over the roaring in his ears, his stomach tensing, an elastic band so close to snapping.

Another swallow and it was all over for him, moaning loudly as he spilled into Jinyoung's mouth, vision going white. Still, Jinyoung kept sucking, milking him dry until Jaebeom whined in pain, despite his hips jumping with the touch.

Jinyoung slowly sucked off, ignoring Jaebeom's gasps as he licked over his slit to make sure no drops were left. He trembled, chest heaving as he came down, slowly coming back.

Once he had calmed down substantially, his eyes flicked down to where Jinyoung was still waiting. "Hey," Jaebeom's heart was still racing, but he needed to ask, "You're- are you hard?"

Jinyoung chuckled, tucking Jaebeom's dick back into his slacks to sit on his lap. The way he ground down was a clear indication, gasping as Jaebeom pressed down on where he thought his cockhead was.

"Take care of it for me, won't you, baby?" Jinyoung murmured, smirking. Jaebeom was lost, still eager to obey. Without another word, he unzipped his boyfriend's jeans to give his dick a long tug. Jinyoung hummed, nuzzling into Jaebeom, nose pressing softly against his own.

"Good boy," he murmured, hips stuttering into Jaebeom's hand. His eyes fluttered shut, letting Jaebeom soak in his expression; lips slightly parted, still glossy from sucking his dick, hair tousled beyond belief, cheeks flushed. 

Not for the first time, Jaebeom's heart clenched. Jinyoung was genuinely perfect. He still couldn't believe he could tuck him away from the rest of the world, so no one else could have him. He was Jinyoung’s and Jinyoung was  _ his. _

When Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open, the way he was looking at him did not go unnoticed. He smiled, pressing his lips briefly against Jaebeom's. "What?"

Jaebeom let out a breathless laugh, twisting his wrist just right to see the way Jinyoung's expression changed, "Nothing. Just- I love you."

Jinyoung made a pleased sound in his throat, his hand coming up to push the hair out of his eyes so he could kiss Jaebeom's forehead. "I love you too." He responded simply, scratching at Jaebeom's scalp, making his back tingle.

Jaebeom sighed, squeezing Jinyoung's cock just tight enough, smearing the droplets of precome that had gathered on the tip. Jinyoung groaned, the hand in his hair gripping a little harder as if in warning.

He could feel him getting close now, hips jumping, following Jaebeom's hand. When he brought his head forward to kiss messily along his throat, biting along Jinyoung's neck, Jaebeom revelled in the gasp drawn from his pretty mouth.

A bite to his collarbone and a particularly skillful twist of his hand, and Jinyoung was gone, moaning, spilling hotly into his hand. Jaebeom felt warm with it.

Jinyoung came down slowly, head dropping to his shoulder as he gasped, shuddered. Jaebeom stroked him through it, keeping his lips attached to the soft skin of his neck.

Once he was calm enough to sit up, Jaebeom scooted closer to his desk to grab some tissues, cleaning his hand quickly and putting Jinyoung's dick away softly. Soon after, his boyfriend lifted his head to squeeze his cheeks affectionately, soft around the edges.

Jaebeom makes a disgruntled noise, pouting but doesn't pull away, making Jinyoung coo at him.

He needed to work, he really did, but he was fucked out and cuddly, and his lovely boyfriend was right there. Jaebeom didn't have the heart to tell him to get off his lap. Instead, he hummed happily as Jinyoung softly kissed his forehead, cheeks, nose and finally his lips, snuggling closer.

"Love you. So much," he mumbled into Jinyoung's shoulder.

His boyfriend's hands wound around his neck, and he nuzzled into Jaebeom's hair, sighing, content. "I love you too, Beom."

**Author's Note:**

> me to the department of human services: it's not a work health and safety hazard if he's heir to the company


End file.
